Crimson
by Hannaadi88
Summary: Taking initiative once Yuu falls unconscious in the battlefield, Mika whisks him away from the rest of the world. Yuu fails to wake up for several days, however, and with a depleted blood stock Mika grows closer and closer to losing himself. It's a good thing, then, that Yuu is willing to offer himself once he wakes up... right?


Red.

The first thing Yuu saw when he opened his eyes was red. A brilliantly red sky streaked with various shades of yellow, blue and orange melting together amongst the clouds. He thought he could spot pink up there as well. A slightly gentler shade than Kimizuki's atrocious hair dye-

Wait. _Kimizuki_.

Yuu sat up quickly and closed his eyes, doing his best to keep down the nausea which threatened to overcome his senses. Thirst burned in his throat. The last thing he recalled seeing were his friends splayed on the ground with blank stares as their skin was pierced by fangs.

Everything turned black after that.

What had happened? Why had he lost consciousness when his friends had needed him the most? Perhaps more importantly- where was he?

His eyes opened slowly in an attempt to fend off his dizziness, taking in his foreign surroundings bit by bit. Rather than asphalt or concrete he felt loose earth beneath his fingers as he dug them in the ground. The fresh smell of grass and flora greeted him as Yuu took in a deep breath to calm his nerves. All he could see were trees.

He wasn't in the city anymore. That much was obvious, though how he had gotten to this clearing was a mystery. Who knew what sort of monsters lurked about?

Despite the foreignness of his unidentified location Yuu felt a certain sense of calm he could never muster while surrounded by tall buildings. He had always enjoyed the outdoors and had never missed a chance to revel in the fresh air in between training after he had escaped from the vampire city.

He could never feel too frightened under the sun, even if it was setting. The fact that he was there to witness it in all of its forms meant that he was free.

Something felt wrong about the pastoral scene however, or rather, _smelled_ wrong.

The metallic scent of blood wafted up from below. Yuu looked down and took in his blood stained clothes with a frown. His uniform was prone to staining during battle but the amount of blood on his front was obscene.

Under closer inspection he noticed that the blood was completely dry. This, Yuu bit his lip in consideration, was more worrying than the amount of it. Blood didn't dry for hours and hours. How long had he been unconscious? There was no damp spot to be seen.

"Yuu?"

Yuu squinted in the scant light, hand automatically hovering over his sheath. A figure in a white uniform was approaching him from between the trees carrying a stack of wood.

As he grew closer Yuu could slowly make out his features. Wispy blond hair, light blue eyes, pale skin... _too_ pale...

His heart skipped a beat.

"Mika?"

The blue eyes widened and the wood fell to the floor as Mika ran towards him, falling to his knees in a rush beside him and placing gloved hands on his shoulder and back as if to steady him.

"You're finally awake! How are you feeling? Are you strong enough to be sitting upright?"

It all came back to him. Guren being stabbed by who turned out to be Mika, his unit's failed retreat and a pair of strong arms carrying him away from the battlefield, holding him back as he tried to return and help his friends. Begging him to escape.

Mika wasn't dead. If he were to judge by his uniform, though, he wasn't mortal either.

Yuu's face burned in shame and he turned away, unable to meet his eyes. It was his fault that Mika has been turned into a vampire. If he had tried to drag the other boy with him while he had escaped he never would have ended up like that. How could Mika bear to touch him? Didn't he seek his own revenge on the one who had abandoned him, who had left him for dead?

A gentle hand cupped his chin and pulled it, forcing Yuu to meet Mika's worried gaze.

"Look at me. You haven't answered my questions. Are you alright?"

Yuu thought for a moment before answering.

"I think so. I feel a bit weak and I'm kinda thirsty. How long was I asleep?"

Mika frowned.

"You've been unconscious for seven days. I've been trying to wake you up, but nothing I did helped. I was starting to think that you'd never open your eyes."

Yuu shook his head. Seven days? How was he still alive?

"Wait," the blood drained from his face, "I was out for a week? What happened? Are my friends alright?"

Letting go abruptly Mika stood up and returned to the spot where he had dropped the firewood, lifting them back into his armd one by one and seemingly in no rush to return. By the time he crouched down next to what appeared to be the remains of a previous fire and began to organize the logs, Yuu feared the worst.

What sort of unspeakable horror could have taken place that Mika refused to speak of?

"Come out with it! Whatever it is, I can handle it!"

Mika didn't stop what he was doing, but he grudgingly spared him a glance as he worked.

"Don't worry, the humans that were with you were not harmed. There's no need for you to spare them another thought."

"What? You can't just leave me hanging like that," Yuu lifted himself to his knees but a violent series of coughs sent him back to the ground.

Mika was next to him immediately, pulling him up into a sitting position and murmuring soothing words as he held him close. As the coughing subsided Mika lifted an opened bottle of water to his lips and urged him to drink.

Yuu had never been so grateful for a drink of water.

Once his thirst was sated Yuu gently pushed the bottle away from his mouth and sighed, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

"Thank you. I needed that."

Mika nodded and pulled away. Yuu thought he could detect a shred of satisfaction on his face but it was hard to tell. He hadn't seen Mika smile once since they'd reunited.

"You're welcome. Don't hesitate to rely on me, Yuu. I will provide you with everything you need."

Yuu shifted uneasily in the ground.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm capable of taking care of myself."

Shinoa's panicked instructions flashed in his mind and he shook them away with a guilty pang. He had yet to truly learn how to fight in formation, as part of a team. If any of his friends were hurt his selfishness was to blame.

"I know that. You survived all those years with the humans, after all. But now that I'm here all of that is in the past. You're safe now."

"'Survive with the humans'? You were saying something about that earlier. What do you mean? They're my friends."

Something flashed in Mika's eyes and his hand was back on Yuu's shoulder, gripping it in a vice-like grip.

"Don't call them your friends, Yuu! They are just using you!"

Yuu furrowed his brows and winced at the force on his shoulder. There was something disconcerting about Mika's conviction, but what he said made no sense at all.

"They aren't using me! They care about me!"

The grip tightened.

"They're lying to you. Just look at what happened on the battlefield-!"

The pain suddenly disappeared. Mika had moved back next to the fire, panting heavily and looking everywhere but at Yuu. Yuu's pulse quickened.

"What happened? What are you hiding from me?"

"Don't question me!" Mika snapped, visibly shaking. His skin was growing, if possible, paler and his eyes were diluting. Something wasn't right.

Yuu made it to his knees on his second try and started to get up when an alarmed voice called out to him.

"No! Don't come near me!"

Yuu bit his lip.

"What's wrong?"

Mika hesitated for a moment before lowering his voice into a whisper.

"I'm thirsty."

Yuu blinked in confusion.

"So? There's still water in the bottle you gave me. Here," he threw it in Mika's direction. It fell to the ground and rolled past the vampire uselessly. It was only when he caught Mika's eyes and that he saw the raw fear reflected in them that he understood.

"Oh," Yuu mumbled. "Oh."

Mika swallowed thickly and looked down at the ground.

"Most of my blood supply crashed during the battle. The few I had left kept me going but I finished the last vial three days ago..."

Yuu stared at the vampire silently. Mika looked to be teetering on the verge of either collapsing or pouncing on him but he wasn't frightened. Mika would never harm him. If Mika had harbored any negative feelings toward him after Yuu had abandoned him, he would have been dead the moment their paths crossed.

No, rather than kill him all Mika had done was care for him while he had been unconscious. He most likely hadn't been able to leave to feed in case he woke up. Yuu didn't even know where they were. How far away were they from civilization?

Mika's features twisted in pain as he let out a small cry, breathing heavily and looking away from Yuu in determination. Slowly, slowly he began to turn around and head towards the trees.

"No!" Yuu called after him, climbing to his feet and rushing towards the vampire.

"Wait!"

Mika paused. He turned back to look at him, eyes widening as he took in the distance Yuu had shortened between them.

"Stay back," he whispered, his hand curling into a fist at his side. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You'll die if you don't drink, right?"

Yuu stood his ground and reached out to grab at Mika's sleeve. "I can't- _won't_ watch you die. Again."

"What will you have me do?" Mika yanked his arms out of Yuu's grasp. "I refuse to drink human blood."

Frowning, Yuu sidestepped Mika and planted himself in front of him.

"That's ridiculous. What have you been drinking up until now?"

Mika licked his lips absently as his eyes rested on Yuu's neck before snapping back up to his face.

"Vampire blood," he said curtly, stepping back. "Drinking human blood would complete my transformation."

Yuu sucked in his breath.

Mika was not a full vampire yet? What did that mean? Was there still a chance he could turn him back into a human-?

No. Yuu shook his head. There was no point in pondering over such vague possibilities when the most important thing at hand was to keep Mika alive.

"You're going to have to drink my blood, Mika," he said softly. "Even if you somehow manage to find a vampire in this area, you're far too weak to subdue them."

"No!" Mika spat, baring his fangs. "I won't touch you!"

Yuu sprinted forward and grabbed the collar of Mika's uniform, holding on tight even as Mika tried to pull back.

"Please!" he pleaded, forcing Mika to meet his gaze. "I don't want you to die. I _need_ you!"

Mika's panting stopped abruptly as he sucked in his breath.

"What did you say?"

"I need you," Yuu replied firmly, loosening his grip on Mika's collar in favor of resting his head in the crook of Mika's neck. His arms circled the other's waist before tightening in a firm embrace.

"I can't lose you again. Don't leave me, Mika."

Yuu could feel Mika's resolve crumble as a pair of arms hesitantly returned his hug. He could feel Mika's nose in his hair, scenting him and inhaling shakily.

"Are you certain?"

"Positive," Yuu murmured. He pulled away slowly and under Mika's watchful eyes he began to undo the buttons of his uniform.

In one swift movement Yuu found himself straddling Mika's lap on the ground.

Mika's fingers were on his uniform jacket, pulling it off just enough to pool at his hands before ripping at the fabric of his shirt.

Yuu shivered at the sudden exposure to the cold air. The sun had already set. He carelessly shrugged his jacket the rest of the way off and opted to wrap his arms around Mika's neck instead.

The cold he felt was quickly replaced with a shock of heat as Mika leaned down to brush his lips against his shoulder.

He felt Mika's hands on his hips, holding him down steadily as he traced his collarbone with his tongue, reaching the juncture of his neck and shoulder and pausing to nuzzle the skin affectionately while he positioned himself.

"Are you sure...?"

"Yes," Yuu hissed, running his fingers through Mika's hair and grabbing tightly at the strands. "Just do it."

"This'll hurt," came the quiet warning before Yuu felt his skin being pierced. He bit back a cry and squeezed his eyes shut, resisting the urge to pull away from the pain. Mika's hands held him firmly in place. He wouldn't have been able to get away even if he had wanted.

A sense of calm soon replaced the pain and panic. He was saving Mika's life. For once, he had been useful. He didn't care even if Mika drained him dry. He owed him.

A flash of pleasure pierced the cloud of calm. Yuu gasped and pulled back instinctively but as he had foreseen, Mika's hands held him in place. His hand, to be exact. One hand was certainly on his hip, but the other had snaked down to his pants, palming him through the fabric.

Yuu felt his face heat up. He wasn't sure if his lightheadedness was from the pleasure or the pain.

"Mika?"

Mika pulled out of his flesh with a wet sound.

"Hush, Yuu. You should enjoy this just as much as I am."

His head bent low as he pierced the skin again. The hand at Yuu's crotch snaked up and back down through the cloth, grasping his cock.

Yuu's mind turned blank at the thrill and sensation of having the smooth fabric of Mika's glove caress him. He let out a loud moan and threw his head back as Mika's hand began to move, sending sparks of pleasure through his body. He could almost forget the fangs buried deep in his shoulder.

The haze of ecstasy threatened to take over his whole being. He could lose himself in it. Yuu couldn't help the grinding of his hips down against Mika's. The friction was incredible.

"Yuu..."

He hadn't noticed when Mika had pulled out. He must have, though, as his lips were pressed sloppily against his own. Mika tasted like blood, _his_ blood, but Yuu didn't care.

Mika was kissing him. Mika, the boy he had thought to be dead and whose handsome face haunted his dreams at night was holding him in his embrace in the most intimate way he could imagine. _Mika._

Yuu could feel a hardness matching his own stiffening beneath his body and he pressed down instinctively, earning a gasp from the vampire.

Mika's eyes were glazed over in what Yuu could have only pinned as desire, but that didn't make sense. Hadn't he had his fill of blood? Shouldn't he be basking in the afterglow of satisfaction?

Mika repeated his name and dove in for another searing kiss, slanting his mouth and fitting it over his own. His hand continued to pump and with a shudder Yuu came, his moan swallowed in Mika's mouth.

All he wanted to do was to pull away from the overwhelming heat, but now that his mind had cleared Yuu's curiosity overcame him. His tongue darted at Mika's fangs and ran over them carefully, studying them in awe. Not careful enough, apparently, as he felt the tip of Mika's fang knick the top of his tongue. Blood mixed in with the kiss.

There was no pulling away. Mika held him close as he sucked at his tongue for a few moments before regaining control and breaking the kiss. Yuu used the opportunity to scoot back on Mika's legs and remove himself from the intense heat. His senses were buzzing in protest.

They watched each other for what felt like hours, the silence punctuated by their heavy breathing. Finally, Mika raised the hand he had stroked him with and licked off the mess Yuu had released on him. For the first time since they had reunited, Yuu saw him smile.

"You...you don't have to do that," he stammered, but Mika simply shook his head and smirked.

"I want to do it. You're absolutely delectable, Yuu. All of you. Thank you."

Yuu looked away in embarrassment, cheeks flaming once more.

"We should get ready for the night, now. It's going to get even colder and you probably want to eat."

Blinking, Yuu turned to look back at the vampire.

"But what about you?" his gaze lingered pointedly on Mika's crotch.

Mika shook his head dismissively.

"That doesn't matter. I'll take care of it myself later."

Rather than answering Yuu leaned forward and repositioned himself, his fingers working deftly at unbuttoning Mika's pants.

Mika tried to push him away but by the time his hand was placed on Yuu's shoulder in protest, he had already grabbed his length in his palm.

Sighing shakily in defeat, Mika raised his hand and rested it instead on the top of Yuu's head, embedding his fingers in the mop of his unruly hair.

Yuu gave Mika's cock a few experimental pumps and watched in fascination as the other's face contorted in pleasure. It was odd to be holding Mika's flesh in his hand and feel its contours and bumps, but on some level it felt _right_.

Surging upwards, Yuu placed a quick peck on Mika's open lips and trailed down his neck, tasting him until he reached his collar. Unwilling to let go of Mika for the sake of removing his clothes he returned his focus to the appendage in his hand.

As he continued to stroke Mika, Yuu wondered idly how Mika would taste like. Do vampires taste differently than humans? There had been an incident during training which had left Yuu with a strong dislike of the taste of another man, but he couldn't help but wonder...

He lowered his head and slid back until his face was level with Mika's cock. He could feel the other stiffen beneath him but disregarded it. He placed his lips softly against the slit before opening his mouth and slowly sliding down, his palm holding Mika in place.

Yuu could hear the strangled cry and felt the fingers tightening in his hair. He thought he could reach the base in one go (the guys in the showers did it) but his gag reflex forced him to resurface far earlier than he would have liked. Frustrated, he ignored the string of sounds sounding awfully a lot like his name from above and focused on the flesh in his mouth, redoubling his efforts.

No matter how many times he bobbed, no matter how wide he stretched his mouth, Yuu couldn't seem to even graze the blond hair at the base with his nose. His face was red and he was starting to grow dizzy. He suspected that there were tears in his eyes but he refused to dwell on them. He was going to reach the bottom, dammit!

Swallowing around Mika's shaft he closed his eyes and let it sink down his throat even deeper than before. Excitement built up inside his chest as he was growing closer to his goal but before he could reach it his head was roughly yanked back.

He didn't have a chance to protest. With a shuddering cry Mika came all over his face, leaving streaks of white in his wake.

"I'm so sorry," Mika's blue eyes stared at him in horror.

Yuu shook his head.

"Nah, it's okay," he reassured him in a raspy voice as he wiped off the mixture of tears, cum and drool with his sleeve. He shot Mika a little smile. "I'm glad you enjoyed that."

Mika's face reddened slightly before he pulled away and stood up, brushing the dirt off of his uniform. He offered Yuu a hand and he took it, hoisting himself up to his feet. He took a few independent steps before his legs crumpled. The dizziness and nausea were back. Mika caught him before he could reach the ground and lifted him into his arms, carrying him to the campsite.

He set Yuu down gently on the grass before turning to tend to the wood, which he had finally lit. The plastic water bottle was retrieved and Yuu drank from it under Mika's watchful eyes.

"I'll go find something for you to eat," Mika said, standing up. "Don't move too much."

Mika had already turned his back when Yuu called out to him. Stopping, he craned his neck back to look at him questioningly.

"What is it?"

"I just... thank you," Yuu said softly, watching him through the flames. "For everything. I'm glad that you're here."

Yuu could see Mika's shoulders sag as the vampire turned around and returned, falling to his knees in front of him and holding Yuu's face in his palms before pressing their lips together in a warm, languid kiss.

"I will always be here for you," Mika swore as he pulled away. "I'll never let you leave my side."

The faces of his comrades flashed through his mind, but Yuu waved them away. He was in no position to start searching for them and if Mika wasn't lying (why should he?) they were alive and well. There was no need to antagonize the vampire quite yet.

"Good," he confirmed and smiled warmly as Mika pressed a swift kiss to his forehead before leaving once more for the forest.

This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Hello :) Thank you for reading "Crimson", my first fanwork for ONS.

I haven't written something for a new fandom in the longest time, actually, so I'm admittedly kind of nervous.

I'd love to hear your impressions!

(if you'd like to follow me on tumblr, my blog's name is hannaadi88)


End file.
